She's My Guardian Angel
by Maureen Olivia Lockhart
Summary: Abby Lockhart was put onto a friend's emergency contact list without knowing. Now she is the legal guardian of a 13 year old girl. Can she control this teen? Chapter One up. Aha, finally.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Who?" Abby asked shocked from all that she just heard.

"Jennifer Stozek. She had you on her emergency contact list."

"And she…died?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Like I said, she had died instantly in a car accident."

"Well I haven't seen Jenn in years. Not since college graduation. Why would she have me on her list?" Abby wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But under her will, she left you one very important thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Her daughter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Short, I know. But it's only an intro. Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? All reviews are welcome. Jennifer Stozek's named after Nathan Stozek. Yeah, he wanted to kinda be in here. Stupid kid.


	2. Author's Note

I'm going to try to write more stories but I was wondering if anyone wanted me to actually finish this one. I'm writing this for all of my fanfictions posted. Just review saying yes or no. That's all it takes. Thanks.


	3. Jennifer Stozek

Title: She's My Guardian Angel  
Author: Maureen Olivia Lockhart  
Chapter: Jennifer Stozek  
Summary: Abby Lockhart was put onto a friend's emergency contact list without knowing. Now she is the legal guardian of a 13 year old girl. Can she control this teen?

------------------

Disclaimer: I really hate these things. Of course I don't own ER or any of its characters. If I did, Abby would be with Carter and they'd have mini Carby kids running around. But of course TPTB put Abby with Luka. Goddamnit.

------------------

AN: I'm finally updating. I wrote that first part in seventh grade. It's been a while. Okay, now I know that you can't just hand off kids but I'm not really sure what actually happens. I'll look it up eventually. And I just realized that I started this before Abby got married and had Joe. So, um, I guess it'll just be kind of AU. There were quite a few people who wanted me to continue this. Way more than I ever thought would respond.

------------------

"Yeah, I'll pick her up in an hour or so," Abby told the social worker as she hung up the phone.

Abby was never very popular in school. She had a few people she could talk to but Jenifer Stozek was her only real friend. They had met when Jenn moved to Minnesota at the end of their junior year in high school. Abby had been struggling with her mom and Jenn was always willing to help out. Eric really warmed up to Jenn, too. They had both managed to go to the same college together after high school. The last time Abby saw Jenn was after they graduated from college. They tried to keep in touch but they were both busy with their own lives. The last letter Jenn sent Abby explained that she had moved to Joliet,  
Illinois and had a baby daughter.

**Monday, November 2, 1992**

**Hey Abs! I just had my baby five days ago. She's a beautiful, healthy baby girl. Her full name is Cailyn Abigail Stozek. I know we were talking about how naming kids after other people is kinda lame but you've impacted my life so much. There's a hallmark quote right there. I'll have to send you a picture of Cailyn soon. I hope you and Richard are doing well.**

**Write back soon,**

**Jenn**

Abby wrote her but the letter was sent back. She tried sending three more letters until she gave up. She tried calling but she was never able to get a hold of her again.

Abby drove to the south side foster home Cailyn was staying at. She walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. She could hear younger kids yelling and laughing from inside the house.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Meeting Cailyn

AN: Just a short update. I'm not sure exactly how I should have Cailyn react to her new lifestyle and home. Any ideas?

The door opened to reveal a tall, heavy woman with a Chinese baby in one arm and an Indian toddler at her feet.

"Hi, you must be Abby," she smiled, "I'm Rosemary, Cailyn's foster mom. Please, come in."

Abby followed her inside as she led her through a long hallway into the kitchen.

"Have a seat," she told Abby rummaging through a cabinet, "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, pop?"

"Oh, I'll just have water, thanks," Abby looked around the kitchen to see the toddler staring up at me.

"My name's Mahima and I'm three," she held up four fingers.

"Hi," Abby laughed, "My name's Abby."

"You're pretty," the little girl climbed into Abby's lap.

"Thank you," Abby said back, "You're really pretty too."

The little girl giggled.

"Mimi," Rosemary walked over with a glass of water and the baby still in her arms, "Can you please take Jun and go play upstairs?"

"Sure," Mimi hopped off Abby's lap and took the baby from Rosemary, "Bye."

"Bye," Abby waved as the little girl bounced up the stairs with her 'brother'.

"So where's Cailyn?" Abby asked now that they were free of distractions.

"She's still in school," Rosemary told Abby, "She'll be home soon."

"Will she still be able to stay at her school once she comes to live with me?" Abby questioned.

"I think it would be best that she switched schools once you guys have settled in," Rosemary pulled out a handful of brochures, "The school she's at right now isn't very safe. But it's a public school so it's cheaper and it's the closest school to the house. I'm sure a private school would suit her better. She's very bright."

Abby looked through the private school brochures quickly and nodded.

The door opened and in came three children, Cailyn included.

"Cailyn," Rosemary called, "Abby's here to take you back to her place."

Cailyn walked into the kitchen with her school bag.

"Hi," she smiled at Abby shyly.

Cailyn's straight, chocolate hair fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green. Her skin was slightly pale from the cold, Chicago weather. She was thin and barely reached 5'4. She could pass as Abby's daughter.

"Are you all ready to go?" Abby asked her.

"Um yeah," she said heading towards the staircase, "I just need to grab my bags."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Abby asked Rosemary.

"Nothing too important. She's enrolled in an after school music program with a few of her friends. She goes to that once a week on Wednesdays. She can tell you more about that."

"I'm ready," Cailyn was waiting by the door with a few suitcases.

"Aw, honey," Rosemary wrapped her arms around Cailyn and hugged her tight, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Cailyn returned the hug.

The other foster kids hovered around Cailyn waiting for their turn to say goodbye. One by one by each hugged Cailyn and then returned to their games and homework.

Abby grabbed the suitcases and brought them out to her car.

"Bye everyone," Cailyn waved as she closed the door.


End file.
